Moonrise
by CrowX
Summary: During Episode 2.04: Instead of killing the new threat posed by the werewolf Mason, Damon decides on an altogether different approach. Whoever said vampires and werewolves are natural enemies never saw the two of them together.


Title: Moonrise  
Author: lady_dragoncrow  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Damon/Mason  
Word count: 2081  
Warnings: rough sex, light BDSM, spanking

Summary: During Episode 2.04: Instead of killing the new threat posed by the werewolf Mason, Damon decides on an altogether different approach. Whoever said vampires and werewolves are natural enemies never saw the two of them fuck.

Notes: For blackcanine for the Vampire Diaries Holiday Exchange. This was a nice challenge and a good opportunity to write about those two.

Thanks again for my awesome beta reader dysprositos.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**MOONRISE**

After following the new Lockwood around town, Damon was sure that he was right in his suspicions. It all made sense: the impact of the anti-vampire device on the Mayor, the change in Tyler's eyes, and now the superhuman strength and agility… it all pointed to the Lockwoods being werewolves.

The trip with Elena and Rick to Duke University got them the background knowledge and Damon knew that the best way to manage a threat was to eliminate it. Naturally, he couldn't discuss this with either Elena or Stefan. The first wasn't talking to him and the latter had never been fond of Damon's methods. As always, Damon decided to take matters into his own hands and he got Alaric to organize a barbeque with Jenna and Mason Lockwood.

Despite Jenna's attitude, the evening was actually fun. Damon enjoyed the drunken light-headed atmosphere and especially the silly games they played. It was amusing to exchange subtle and not so subtle hints regarding their true nature while Jenna was clueless to the cause of their boisterous laughter. Mason, as Damon now called him, was not only a very good-looking man, but he also wasn't dumb either.

But even those innuendos got tiring after a while and Damon was glad when Mason joined him in the kitchen to talk. There was something in those blue eyes. Damon couldn't quite differentiate, as he was sure that Mason was both telling the truth and hiding something. He was intrigued to what it was.

They shook hands, and when Mason left the kitchen, Damon stared at the tight ass in those jeans. For a moment, he forgot everything and lust clouded his mind. It had been so long ago since he'd indulged in a man, too long. Alaric would have been his first choice, but he was already attached to Jenna and becoming Damon's friend. Though Rick probably didn't think of him in the same way.

After a few seconds, Damon shook off the thoughts and his glance fell on the silver heirloom set. There was a big knife there. He could end the threat to him and Stefan with that. Or…he could find out more about Mason's secrets, maybe while getting to know that body more intimately.

A decision was made. After another two hours of drinking and laughing, they bade everyone goodbye and Damon followed Mason's car to the Lockwood Mansion.

"Damon? What, more dog jokes?"

"Nah, those got old."

He flashed in front of Mason and pushed him against the car. The feeling of the hard muscles against his own body was delicious, and he smirked.

"I think you're right in not starting the old feud again. But I was thinking about something else to seal our pact. Don't tell me you wolves don't like to lick each other's asses?"

Mason was staring at him with honest confusion and Damon bent forwards, licking at the base of his throat up to one ear. Letting his hot breath ghost over it, he whispered, "We could see who's stronger in the bedroom. I think that's going to be interesting research…"

The werewolf was still not responding, at least not verbally. But Damon could feel some interest rising against his own crotch and he thrust his hips forwards, grinding their groins together. It felt delicious, and soon the first gasp escaped the werewolf's lips.

"Hmm, thought so… Your place or… the woods? I wouldn't want to impose on my sensitive brother and his human girlfriend."

Finally, Mason seemed to gather his wits and pushed Damon to the ground, hovering over him.

"If you really want to test our strength in that department, we better use the woods. I'd prefer to still have a home tomorrow."

Arching up, Damon pulled Mason into a kiss, their teeth clashing together. He rolled them over and pushed his tongue inside the answering mouth. The werewolf tasted good, a mixture of sweet cake and rich bourbon. Exploring each crevice Damon rubbed his tongue against Mason's, mimicking the motion with his hips. Then he pulled Mason up.

"Run. Into the woods. Let's see who's faster…"

That was all it took, and they dashed into the dark woods in a mad chase. Even though Damon found out that he could outrun the wolf, he stayed behind, watching Mason's tight ass moving. This was the kind of hunt he had missed. His cock ached and Damon finally tackled the wolf down onto the soft forest floor. No one would be able to see or hear them here.

"You're fast, I give you that, but not faster than me… Let's test your strength… Where's the slave cellar?"

"Actually not far from here… God, but can't we just fuck? I'm too hard for another run."

Damon laughed and pulled Mason up.

"All in good time."

The cellar wasn't far away and inside Damon checked out the strong chains.

"Not bad… so if I chain your hands, you won't be able to escape…"

Faster than the werewolf could react, Damon had those cuffs closed around Mason's wrists. Mason angrily tried to get out, but to no avail.

"What the fuck? Let me out."

"No, I don't think so. You chased my brother around, nearly bit him and the Barbie vamp. That deserves a punishment."

He turned Mason around and with well-practiced moves, he ripped off the trousers and shorts. Then he pulled the werewolf onto his lap. Despite Mason's struggles and threats, he was still sporting an erection. Smirking, Damon rubbed the ass in front of him, marveling at the soft skin on the otherwise hard body. Then he pulled one hand up and slapped Mason's ass once, twice, three times.

"There will be only one person killing my brother, and that will be me, got it?"

He gave a few more blows, enjoying the reddening skin and the hitched breathing of the wolf. The threats had stopped, but Mason's cock was still hard, digging into Damon's lap.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Mason shook his head, but Damon's nose told him the contrary. The scent of the wolf was drenched in arousal, and Damon couldn't wait anymore. He bent down and licked the red ass with long strokes, circling in on the crack. Finally, a moan was heard and Damon increased his efforts. Slicking up his fingers with spit, he rubbed around the hidden hole. Suddenly Mason moved. He slid down on the floor and regarded Damon's slightly feral face for a few seconds. Then, without prompting, he knelt on the floor and spread his legs, presenting his ass to Damon.

"Now that's a nice surprise! Do you actually like being dominated by me?"

"Just shut up and touch me. You really are a dick," Mason growled out between his clenched teeth, already regretting his sudden desire to submit.

"Oh yes, I am, but now it's time for my dick."

He licked his fingers once more and pushed them inside the hidden hole. The werewolf was tight, but the sudden relaxation told Damon that it wasn't the first time he'd done this. While his fingers scissored inside of Mason, he touched Mason's cock with the other hand, giving it a few firm strokes. Mason moaned, pushing his ass further up. Once again smirking, Damon pulled his hand away and spit in it, lubing up his own cock.

Without further delay, Damon pushed his cock inside the tight ass, his breath hitching as the hot walls engulfed his erection. When he was completely inside, he stilled.

"Don't be that quiet. I want to hear every moan, every plea."

Mason seemed to resist for a few moments, but when Damon didn't move he gave up.

"Just fucking move already. Damn it, Damon, fuck me!"

It wasn't quite the plea Damon wanted to hear, but his patience gave out at last. He began to pull back and push inside, moving slowly at first but then increasing the speed. It felt wonderful to be inside that strong, tight ass and to see a muscled man under him instead of a soft woman.

"You feel great, Mason. Got a really good ass there…"

Then he chose to act instead of talking and began to take the strong body in earnest. His thrusts were fast already, faster than he would have dared with a human. But Mason took it in strike and moaned when Damon found his prostrate. Laughing Damon changed the angle of his thrusts so that he touched the spot with every stroke.

"Damon, touch my cock. Need you…"

Since he was close to coming already, Damon granted that wish and closed his hand around the werewolf's hard cock, stroking it in sync with his thrusts. The cellar was filled with the scent of sweat and sex, and their moans echoed back from the walls.

Damon bent forwards and kissed the salty neck, licking around the skin. He was contemplating biting and tasting the delicious man under him, but then Mason tensed.

"Don't! I'm not sure if my blood is toxic to you."

Damon rewarded Mason with faster thrusts and gave a twist with his hand around the other man's cock, taking care to rub the sensitive head with his thumb.

"You're sweet, not wanting me to die. Cum now!"

He clenched his hand and then, finally, he felt Mason shudder under him, his ass gripping Damon's cock tightly. With a scream, Mason came, spilling his seed on Damon's hand. It was just the trigger Damon needed, and he followed him over the edge with a loud groan.

They stayed frozen for a few seconds until the werewolf slumped down onto the floor. Damon pulled out and flopped to the side, pulling the weak body in his arms. They kissed again, lazily. Seeing the chains digging into Mason's back, Damon pulled them off. There were marks on Mason's wrists, but they were vanishing, albeit slowly.

"I think we have the pact sealed, Damon."

Damon smirked lazily and liked up a few drops of sweat cooling on Mason's forehead.

"You're a good fuck. I wouldn't say no to a repeat."

When Mason snuggled into his arms, Damon lifted an eyebrow. He didn't expect the werewolf to be affectionate.

"Don't say anything. I just want to get comfortable, and you're more comfortable than the cold floor."

Biting back a laugh, Damon held his werewolf close. After a while, Mason was frowning as he contemplated something. Then he pulled back.

"I… I have to tell you something. Please don't get mad."

That wasn't a good opening, and Damon steeled himself for the rejection that would surely come. By now, he was used to it.

"It wasn't only the death of my brother that made me come back. I had a girlfriend, sort of, who helped me when I first changed into a werewolf. But I'm not sure if I can trust her, she has her own plans and by now I feel like I'm just her pawn."

Damon didn't care if Mason had a girlfriend or ten. At least he hadn't been turned down. He nodded for the werewolf to continue.

"We made a pact, and I want you to trust me. So I'm telling you everything, but please don't get mad. The woman who helped me is a vampire, too. Her name is Katherine."

For a long moment, Damon didn't do anything, just slowly tensed up. That name again. It seemed that all bad things were attached to her. His mind reeled while he thought about all the repercussions. Then he grew aware of Mason's pleading with him.

"Please, Damon, don't be mad."

Taking a deep breath Damon sighed and gave the werewolf a small, reassuring kiss.

"So she's bewitched you, too. That happens to the best. My brother and I are still dealing with her twisted games from a century and a half ago. But I'm glad you told me."

The kissed again, deeply this time and as their cocks were rubbing against each other they began to harden again.

"As long as you will help us to find out what she wants, as long as you are on our side, I don't care."

And while they began the second round, Damon thought that all in all it was the best idea of all ideas lately to pursue that hot ass. Now they had a spy against Katherine. And the personal benefits were nice, too. Whoever said vampires and werewolves are natural enemies never saw the two of them fuck.

.

**~* END *~**


End file.
